


That Beautiful Insanity

by talesfromthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthewater/pseuds/talesfromthewater
Summary: The battle ended, the world went on, the school was rebuilt.  With the reconstruction of Hogwarts having just been completed, Harry Potter and friends use this opportunity to come together before classes start back up again in a couple of weeks.What happens when Fred and Hermione reunite after some time apart, unresolved feelings, and both facing their own demons?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 26





	That Beautiful Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> There is a song by a Canadian band, that every time I think about this particular song, this story pops into my head and I've finally decided to put pen to paper and write the damn thing. So this is loosely a song fic. 
> 
> Also, it's my first dabble into this world as a fanfic writer. I've been part of the fandom but never posted before, so please be gentle with me.  
> Any mistakes are mine, but please point them out so I can correct them!

There was a soft wind blowing through the evening sky and soft lights were lighting up Diagon Alley as Fred sat on the rooftop of the shop. The alley had finally been rebuilt and started coming back to life after the war and the shops had started opening again. He and George had been lucky, as Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes had been put under the strongest of protection spells and hadn’t taken on much damage and what damage was done they were able to fix fairly quickly. They’d had the help and support of the entire Weasley family to get the shop back up and running once Fred had recovered from the wall and his coma. 

He’d woken up in St. Mungo’s to find George on one side of his bed and Hermione Granger on the other. The pure surprise of seeing her by his side damn near put him in another coma. They’d talked a little bit when he woke up and now that he was awake she told him she’d be leaving. She was going to Australia to hopefully recover her parents' memories and there was no way to know how long it would take. She told him she just needed to make sure he was okay before she left. With a kiss to his cheek, a soft stroke of his hair, and a promise to write she was out the door, and if George wasn’t there to witness he’d have thought he’d dreamt the whole thing. 

That was until the first letter showed up at the flat, addressed to both him and George and they’d each written her back now that they had her owl and knew where to send it. Their writing continued for a whole until one day it didn’t. Fast forward two years to this night, with Fred sat on the rooftop and a letter from one Hermione Granger in hand. He’d not been able to open it yet. He’d seen the stories in the Prophet, stories of her successes with her parents' memories, and the budding romance she’d had with a former Hogwarts student after she’d returned to help with rebuilding the school. Of course, the romance was just rumoured as she would never confirm such things to the press, especially the Daily Prophet, but it seemed true enough. Ron never mentioned her at Sunday dinners though the twins knew she had been invited a couple of times. Even Harry never really mentioned her at all. 

Now she just decided to pop back into their lives with a letter and think everything would be okay? ‘That’s likely’ Fred rolled his eyes at the thought. He heard the door to the rooftop open and saw George step through it, carrying a couple of glasses of what looked like Firewhiskey. He walked closer and handed the second glass to Fred, who took it and downed a generous sip immediately. George laughed and shook his head. 

“Have you read it yet?” he asked after taking a sip of his own.

“Why should I, Georgie?” 

“Well, because I know you two were awfully close when you were writing after she first left and I know that you have always had a slight crush on our favourite prefect.”

“Rubbish.” Fred huffed. 

“Don’t give me that, Freddie. You’ve carried a chip on your shoulder ever since the letters stopped.”

Fred didn’t say anything, just rolled his eyes and took another generous sip. 

“I’m not going to tell you what to do, Freddie. But I’ve read it, and I think you’ll want to, too. Otherwise, you’ll miss out on all the fun.”

“What fun?”

“Nice try, read the letter.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to tell me what to do?”

“I lied.” George grinned as he left the rooftop.

“Git,” Fred muttered under his breath, as he turned the letter over a couple of times in his hand before taking another sip and opening the envelope.

_Fred and George, George and Fred,_

_I’m sorry it’s been so long since I’ve written to you both, things have gotten crazy and I know that sounds like an excuse though I don’t mean it too. I’ve so many things to tell you and a letter just doesn’t feel like the time or place to do that, so I’m hoping I’ll see you soon._

_More to that fact, the school is nearly rebuilt, we should be done in a couple of days! Harry and I were talking and we wanted to get all the former students from the battle together for a night on the school grounds before it opens back up in a couple of weeks. It took some convincing, but we finally convinced Professor McGonagall to allow it. I hope you’ll both come, I know Ron and Ginny are coming as well._

_It may seem a little crazy or morbid, but I think it’s something that will benefit us all in the end._

_Hoping to see you both soon._

_Always,_

_Hermione x_

Fred finished his firewhiskey and retreated to the flat with the letter and went straight to his room. 

That was how a week and a half later Fred found himself apparating to Hogsmeade with George and making the trip to the school he never thought he’d return to. George had been looking forward to the night, excited at seeing old friends, and finally, put the war out of his mind. He was convinced that seeing the school rebuilt and not in shambles would close the door on that chapter of their lives and maybe then they could finally move on. George knew Fred had nightmares almost every night and he didn’t know how to help his twin no matter what he tried. Maybe this would be it. Or maybe seeing Granger would finally do it, but something had to give or he would start seeking outside help from magical and muggle healers alike no matter how much Fred argued. 

They approached the area just outside the new quidditch pitch and saw that someone had set a fire that was clearly contained to a small area with magical charms and that there was already a good number of people in attendance. Fred noticed Ron, Harry, and Ginny standing on one side of the fire laughing and drinking from their cups; a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were sitting on logs on the other side talking; he even saw Draco Malfoy talking to someone he didn’t recognize. George watched Fred’s eyes scan the crowd before he leaned over to his brother, “I’m going to grab a drink, would you like one?” 

“Sure, I’ll meet you over where Harry is.”

“Don’t forget to ask where our favourite prefect is, that is who you’re looking for so intently, right?”

“Shove off.” and Fred literally gave his twin a shove toward where the drinks were set up. George’s laughter rose over the conversations as Fred felt a pair of arms come around his waist from behind.

“Did I hear correctly that you were looking for me, Fred Weasley?” He recognized her voice in an instant.

He smiled, shoving his anger away momentarily, as he turned around in her arms to hug her back tightly, “Well Georgie did say our favourite prefect, so it was clear he meant Percy.”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to settle for your second favourite, then.” she pulled away from his chest to smirk at him.

“You’re right! Ronniekins is just over there, shall we go say hello to my second favourite prefect?”

Her mouth fell open in mock disdain as she said, “you wound me!” 

“You know I’m only joking, you’ve always been our favourite prefect, Hermione.” he laughed and pulled her back to another hug, “However, I did tell George I would meet him over where Ron and Harry are, so we should go.”

He pulled away from her and motioned for her to lead, she smiled wickedly as she passed him, “you’re right, we should go, I want to say hi to my favourite Weasley twin.” and she skipped off with him following behind her.

He watched as she got to the group and threw her arms around George who easily returned her hug and looked at his twin over her shoulder. Fred, in turn, stuck his tongue out at his twin as he joined the group. It had been a couple of weeks since he had seen this group of people, Harry and Ron had been through their Auror training and hadn’t been at Sunday dinners much lately and Ginny had been training for the start of the quidditch season so he embraced everyone when he joined, stopping when he joined and noticed that she was following him around the circle hugging her friends. 

When the hellos were complete, Harry led the conversation easily, “I’m so glad you guys came! Especially you, Hermione.” he nudged her softly and noticed that she was tense but smiled and nodded slightly.

“I wasn’t sure I was going to if we’re being honest.” 

“Well, we’re glad you did!” Ginny said from her place beside Harry. 

Fred noticed Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom approaching the fire and he saw Neville use his wand to send something past their group. He followed the item and watched it reach its destination and promptly enlarge. It was a tent he realized, when he turned back questioningly to the group, Harry answered the question on his face, “We’re staying the night, we’ve all brought tents.”

“I already set ours up, Freddie.” George nudged him and pointed to the orange and purple tent in the field. 

“I didn’t realize, I didn’t even pack for an overnight.”

“Got it covered, mate.” George smiled at him. 

Everyone greeted Neville and Luna with a hug when they joined them and soon their group had expanded to include a couple of others as well, including Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. The conversations flowed easily, with certain members breaking off and going to talk to other groups. There was plenty of laughter in the air and Fred could feel himself relaxing more and more with each minute that passed. If anyone noticed that he was on edge, they didn’t say anything and occasionally he would feel George squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. 

George was currently engrossed in a conversation with Hermione while Fred chatted with Neville. Neville had been offered an entry-level teaching position for Herbology at Hogwarts and would spend the year training with Professor Sprout, and Fred was picking his brain about some herbology questions he’d had in regards to new shop products. He kept glancing over at Hermione but would look away as soon as her gaze found his. George noticed but didn’t acknowledge it and eventually, he finished up their conversation, gave her a big tight hug, and she went over to find someone on the other side of the fire. Draco, Fred made a mental note of that little fact; he hadn’t realized that they were friends. 

She had seemed on edge when she left George, so he walked over to his twin, “Why’s Hermione upset?”

“Not sure what you’re talking about,” he said dismissively.

“Bollocks, you do so.”

“Freddie, I’m telling you this because I’m your twin, you’re an idiot.”

“Oi, that’s rude.”

“Just the truth mate. She’s been trying to talk to you all night and you keep brushing her off.”

“Well, she’s talking to Malfoy now.”

“Yes, from what I understand he’s been on the reconstruction team, they’ve worked together on some of the castle.”

“Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?” he looked shocked.

“Yes, Draco Malfoy. I don’t know how or why, all I know is that he was helping.”

“As he should, you do all know that he was part of the reason that wall came down on me.”

“I didn’t say anything about him, Fred, so don’t take my head off.” George put his arms up in surrender, “But you might want to go talk to her.” he nudged his head toward where Fred saw Hermione walking towards the castle and away from the group.

“Why?”

“Just go, you git.”

Fred rolled his eyes but took off in a saunter after Hermione. She moved quickly and he didn’t catch up to her until she stopped in front of the castle. He came up behind her and watched as she wiped at her face with the sleeve of her sweater and heard her sniffle slightly.

He had been so angry with her for not writing again and then just thinking that things could go back to, what how they were before? Were they even friends before the war? At that moment he ran through their pre-war relationship and decided that yes they were at least friends. He’d always had a soft spot for her, one of his favourite memories had been helping her with the bruise paste in the shop, but knew she thought he was just a jokester. That’s why he’d been surprised to see her by his bedside at St. Mungo’s - then he swore maybe there was more but then she was gone and eventually her letters stopped. 

She’d seemed on edge all night, maybe he was just reading into things and she was fine but didn’t know how to act around him. He didn’t know. But watching her cry in front of the castle, he decided to not be angry anymore. They would have to talk about everything that had happened, he knew that, but he wasn’t going to be mad anymore. 

“Hermione?” he watched her tense and wipe at her face furiously again.

“Yes, Fred?” her voice was soft, broken.

“How’d you know it was me and not George?”

“Your voices sound different, it’s one of the many ways I can tell you apart.”

“Oh.”

“Why are you here, Fred?”

“Georgie said you wanted to talk to me, and I saw you leave the fire looking upset. I guess I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

She turned to face him, her tears had stopped and she looked slightly angry, “I’m fine.”

“Liar. Go for a walk with me and talk?”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“You’ve made it fairly clear that you said hello and that was the extent of our time together tonight, so why do you all of a sudden want to walk and talk?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I get it, I’ve been a git, just please, Hermione?”

She huffed and turned, walking through the door to the castle with him following behind her.

“I’m sorry for how I’ve acted this evening, I haven’t seen you since I woke up from my coma and you were there which didn’t make any sense to me and I couldn’t bring myself to ask why you were there. Then you stopped writing and I just assumed that you had moved on with your life. Having you swoop back in like nothing has been a lot for me.”

They kept walking, side by side, and for a while she was quiet. The silence was deafening to Fred but he was reluctant to push her. They turned down another corridor and she finally spoke, “I’m sorry, Fred. I guess I do owe you a couple of explanations.” She went quiet again, and when he looked at her Fred could tell that she was gathering her thoughts.

“How much did they tell you from the final battle?” 

“Well I remember that a wall came down on me after a curse that Malfoy cast ricocheted and caused it to explode, the next thing I know I woke up three months later in St. Mungo’s with you and George there.”

She nodded, “This was the hallway. That was the wall.” She pointed sadly at where the new wall stood and Fred felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He stumbled back a few steps, and she grabbed his hand, “I’m sorry, I should have warned you. I don’t think I realized I was leading us here until we were here. Come on.” She pulled him back around the corner and sat them on a bench, still holding his hand in hers. 

“I found you.” she said slowly, and he looked up at her, “I remember I was looking for Ron and Harry when I heard Percy and Malfoy screaming. I ran to find them instead and they were furiously pulling rubble away shouting your name. I helped them immediately when I realized what happened. I found your hand and we worked to get everything off you. When we finally got to you I barely found a pulse and started a muggle form of healing called CPR. Percy sent his Patronus for your mom and Poppy who came immediately and whisked you away to heal. I couldn’t tell you how he even conjured a Patronus at that moment, I could barely think straight enough to try and heal you let alone think of any happy memories. Every thought that went through my head was that I was losing you. Malfoy was gone by the time they arrived and Percy went to tell the rest of your family what happened and I went to find Harry and Ron to tell them and to finish the war. Once it was over I went to St. Mungo’s and didn’t leave until you woke up.”

She took a break from her story to steal a glance at Fred who was sitting there in complete silence with a shocked look on his face. 

“George and I became extremely close over those three months. I think he felt he owed me something for saving you, but he didn’t. I couldn’t let you die. You’re Fred. You’re meant to be here.”

He interrupted her for the first time, “I’m sorry, I have to ask, Malfoy was seriously trying to get me out after casting the curse?”

“Yes, he was aiming for the other wall to come down on the Death Eater you and Percy were dueling, but he wasn’t using his wand and the spell went bad. He never meant for it to be you. He wrote you a note, sent it to St. Mungo’s by owl.”

“I got it. Never read it.”

“I understand that, you thought he was responsible for almost killing you. I’d have probably done the same thing.”

“Why did you bring me here, then?”

“I think it was subconscious, even with everything that I endured during the war,” Fred noticed she unconsciously put a hand on her forearm and made a mental note to ask about that after, “this is the place that haunts me the most.”

“Why?”

She gave him a look that said ‘you’re not seriously asking me that right now and she said, “Fred, you almost died.”

“I know, I was there.” he tried to joke but it came out extremely morbid and he cringed at the comment and noticed that she winced too, “sorry, I deal with things with humour. Apparently, it doesn't always work.” 

“I wish I had your strength, I wish I was as okay as you are, Freddie.”

“Love, I am far from okay.”

She looked up at him again, “You hide it well then. I feel like I’m going to fall apart at any second.” 

“Why did you stop writing?” he couldn’t help himself, it just slipped out.

She sighed, “Because I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“What are you on about?”

“My life was falling apart, and writing to you and George was the only bright spot I had. I felt I didn’t deserve it or didn’t earn it, and it was too hard to deal with trying to be happy when I was writing when I felt so shit every other time.”

“Merlin, what are you talking about?”

“I found my parents, it took some time but I finally did it. I stopped writing when I found them because I found out that they had a son. I have a brother. Then I struggled with if I should return their memories if I was even able to figure out how to because it wasn’t fair to uproot their entire life _again_ when they seemed so happy.” She wiped away a stray tear before continuing, “Eventually I did it. I figured out how, and it was awkward and uncomfortable. The Prophet got wind of the story and ran it painting us as the happy family, but they decided to stay in Australia with Oscar and carry on their life there. We made sure the Prophet didn’t know about him, and I came back here. They chose that life, and I can’t say I blame them. We still write to each other and I’ll visit when I can but it still hurts.” He pulled her into a tight hug and then released her with the handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe her tears. 

“I had no idea.”

“No one did. You’re the first person I’ve ever told.” She saw the shocked expression on his face but carried on in her tale, “Anyway, I came back here to offer my services to McGonagall to rebuild the school and that’s what I’ve done since.”

“All the times the Prophet wrote about you, it seemed like you were so happy. George and I just assumed that you were just trying to put everything behind you.”

“Don’t believe all the happiness you see in the papers, Fred. All I’ve wanted to do since the war ended is hide from the world. Being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived doesn’t allow much for that. I so badly wanted to write to you or pop into the shop once I knew you had it open again, but I didn’t think you’d want to see me. I guess I was right in my thinking.” She snuck a glance at him, “Plus I still harboured all these feelings for you and if I avoided you then at least I didn’t know for sure that you wouldn’t want me in your life it would still just be in my head and I could live with that. I know it sounds ridiculous.” she laughed at herself slightly.

“I was angry with you, but all you had to do was talk to me. I wouldn’t have disowned you. I know it’s ironic considering how I’ve acted tonight, but look at us now.” he thumbed a tear off her cheek, and then snapped his gaze back to hers, “What feelings were you harbouring, Granger?”

“Finally caught on to that, did you?”

“Don’t avoid the subject.” He smirked at her.

“I guess I always had a little bit of a crush on you. Then you put that damn bruise paste on my eye when I got socked by that punching device at the shop and I was gone. Then you almost died and I spent three months by your side while you recovered, thanking the gods that I was able to find you in that rubble. I likely would have been there no matter what but at least your family could chalk it up to the fact that I found you as to why I was there. You don’t have to say anything, Ron told me that I should reach out and tell you guys about tonight. He knew that George and I had gotten close and I think he suspected what I felt for you but never said anything. I was so nervous to send that owl.”

“I was surprised to get it, I almost didn’t read the letter, Georgie told me I had to.”

She chuckled at that. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Fred taking the time to process everything she’d just told him. She was still holding his hand, and his thumb was rubbing comforting circles in the back of her hand. 

“Is that why you seem okay with Malfoy because he helped get me out?” he noticed her other hand subconsciously went to her forearm again when he said that.

“Partly.” 

He continued to look at her, before she sighed, “When we were hunting Horcruxes, did anyone tell you anything that happened?”

“I feel like we’ve had this conversation before, love.”

She smiled at him, “I’ll take that as a no. We broke into the ministry to get a Horcrux from Umbridge.” she felt him shiver at the mention of that woman’s name and she squeezed his hand, “We got it, but they figured out it was us when the polyjuice wore off. We got away but then snatchers found us and I hit Harry with a curse to distort his face knowing if they knew it was him they would turn him over. Instead, they took us to someone they thought could identify him for them. They took us to Malfoy Manor. Malfoy knew it was Harry, but he didn’t say as much. Then his aunt saw the sword of Gryffindor and assumed we stole it from her vault at Gringotts. Turned out she had a fake in there that she thought was real, but she took the boys away and tried to get answers out of me instead. Gave me an everlasting reminder of my time there. It would have been worse had Malfoy not been subtly working against her. The scar won’t go away but it didn’t kill me as she intended it to.”

“I have scars too.” Fred said quietly, “I’ve always been ashamed of them. Haven’t taken my shirt off around anyone since the war, even Georgie.” He pulled his hand from hers and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, thankful that he’d chosen to wear a simple t-shirt for the evening. 

Hermione’s eyes traveled over the marks on his torso as she reached out tentatively, looking at him to ask if it was okay. He nodded slightly and she ran her hands over the scars on his body soothingly. Then brought her hand up to cup his cheek and wipe the tear that had fallen from his eye. 

“I knew you would have them. I had seen the wounds enough times while you were in the hospital, I think they show just how strong you are. You shouldn’t be ashamed of them.” and she leaned forward and kissed the one on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. 

She pulled back, and met his eyes before taking a deep breath and pulling her sleeve up so that he could see the ugly word scarred on her skin, “This one, is just an ugly reminder of the disgusting views some people carry.”

Fred was horrified but tried not to show her, and it’s not that he was put off by the fact that it was there, but just by what it said. Hermione was the brightest witch of their age, so compassionate to person and creature, and braver than almost anyone he’d ever met - now she felt defined by this simple disgusting word carved into her arm. 

“I am so sorry, Hermione. I had no idea. I wish someone would have told me what you went through. But you have to know this word doesn’t define you. You are a damn war heroine and no one can take that away from you. I wish there was something I could do for you.” she pulled her sleeve back down and he said, “We don’t have to hide from each other, Hermione. Never think you have to hide from me.”

She pulled her sleeve back up and he spoke again, “In the spirit of not hiding things, I have nightmares. Usually about this hallway. In every one, I die and watch how everyone goes on without me and it’s awful. Watching Georgie be so completely broken is the worst. I wasn’t afraid of dying in the war perse; I was afraid of leaving George alone. I was more afraid of George dying and being alone. I was also afraid that something would happen to you. In some of my nightmares, I watch you die before I die and those are the ones that hurt the most. I’ve never told anyone that before.”

She pulled him into a hug and held him while he cried, letting out the years worth of built-up emotion that he hadn’t had the courage to face. He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, both of them crying and holding each other tightly. She kissed every scar on his shoulder and neck and then kissed his cheek before placing a comforting and sweet kiss on his lips. He froze for a split second before bringing her back in for another kiss. He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers, eyes closed, trying to memorize the exact feeling he had at this moment. 

Eventually, they decided that they should return to their friends, and Fred cast a couple of charms to hide the tear tracks and red eyes that she had and he was sure that he matched. They walked back down, hand in hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. They saw that someone had made the fire smaller and everyone was sitting in a circle around it. When they got closer, Neville was in the middle of the story of how he got stuck on the chandelier in Lockhart’s Defence Against the Dark Arts class second year. 

George smiled at them both and moved over to make room for them, Hermione insisted on sitting between the twins, and even held George’s hand and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. It was clear to Fred that their friendship was strong and it warmed his heart to know that two of his favourite people cared so deeply for each other. Everyone took turns sharing happy stories from their time at Hogwarts pre-war. There were stories of the common room parties that lasted all night after a quidditch victory, stories of hookups and failed relationships, stories of classes gone wrong and eyebrows missing as a result. Hermione realized how carefree they had all once been; just how much the war had changed all of them.

Harry spoke to the group, “I’m really glad that you all came, I think this is something that we all needed. We may have been in different houses, had different friend groups, gone on to do different things with our lives, but we all have the war in common. There was a time that we were young and naive and cavalier. We were kids forced to fight a war and we all made it out. Not without scars both mental and physical but we made it out. So tonight we celebrate that, we celebrate the school being rebuilt, we celebrate love and friendship and we remember all those that we lost along the way. I know that they’re all here with us tonight. Let’s take tonight, and even tomorrow if we want, to be those kids that we were four years ago. Let’s celebrate our futures and know that those that we lost are watching and happy that we don’t let their deaths be in vain.”

He looked around the group, before he settled on Ron, “Ron and I have been training to be Auror’s. Neville will start teaching this year, Fred and George run one of the most successful shops in Diagon Alley, Malfoy is set to begin a job at the ministry, Ginny will be playing professional Quidditch, Susan is opening a shop for all herbology needs in Diagon Alley next year, Luna has taken over the Quibbler, Hermione…” he trailed off when he realized he didn’t know what Hermione was doing next.

She sat tall, “Hermione is going to be talking to Professor McGonagall about working with Madame Pomfrey and training to be a healer.”

Harry’s face lit up, “Excellent! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I just decided right this moment! It’s what feels right.” She glanced at Fred who was beaming and pressed a kiss to her cheek, inciting a reaction from the group.

“We all have things to celebrate. So let’s just be kids again, we had so much of our childhood taken away, let’s take it back - even if it’s just for this weekend!”

Everyone raised their glasses when he finished and took a drink. The stories continued into the night, some from pre-war, some from during the war, and some from post-war and there was a sense of calm through the evening as they came together to heal. When everyone started retreating to their tents, Hermione was about to set off for Hogsmeade to apparate home as she didn’t bring a tent. She was bidding her farewells when Fred came up behind her, “You’re crazy if you think you’re not staying. Come on, love, we’ve got tons of room.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

He leaned down to kiss her passionately before he said “Yes, it’s such an imposition.”

She laughed, “You’re something else, Fred Weasley.”

“Come on, let’s face the nightmares together.”

“We need to talk about this, Fred.”

“We can talk in the morning, love.”

“Okay, we have lots to talk about.”

“Merlin, woman, just get in the tent!” George called from inside. 

Hermione and Fred laughed and he looked at her seriously, “Hermione, I know. We will talk about everything. It’s not going to be easy, I think we both still have lots of healing to do, but we can help each other. We can do it together.”

She grabbed his hand, “Together.” and followed him into the tent. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
